SasuNaru vampire edition one, hint of KakaIru
by UzumaNaru
Summary: one shot with Sasuke and Naruto as vampires. contains Kakashi and Iruka who are also vampires. this version includes Naruto as a newbie vampire.


SasuNaru- Vampire Version

Warning: this is more hardcore than the others, Naruto KNOWS what's gonna happen, embraces it and loves it. So there is NOT going to be a Naruto surprised by the fact that Sasuke wants to rape him to death. Anyway, on with the rapeage:

Sasuke and Naruto were walking down the street hand in hand, both with content smiles on their faces. This was to be their first night of feeding together since they became a couple. They moon was full so it was a perfect night. Still hand in hand, they both started to run; the only sign of their passage to the Humans was a faint breeze. They keep running until they reach the edge of the forest where they stop.  
"So, dobe?" Sasuke asks in his low, husky voice, "where are we gonna hunt to today?"  
"Hmmm, how bout in Mist Village, teme?" Naruto replied, "I hear they have some realllly bad people there that just deserve to die." Naruto laughs evilly which shows off long, sharp canines. Sasuke smiles in response which also causes long, sharp canines in his mouth to wink into view. They both run off toward the Mist Village.  
A few minutes later they arrive at the Mist Village to find that everybody is already asleep.  
"Oh look, teme, "Naruto points out excitedly, "Everybody's already asleep, now's our chance."  
Sasuke sighs and humors the boy.  
"Alright, but remember we have to be quiet. We can't let the villagers know we're here."  
"I know, I know," Naruto starts to jump up and down in excitement then let's go off Sasuke's hand to run off alone. Sasuke laughs softly to himself, thinking about how cute Naruto looks when he's excited. Well, he IS new, he thought, he'll learn the rules soon enough.  
"Sasuke, you coming?" Naruto yells back when he realizes Sasuke hasn't followed him.  
"Hai, hai." Sasuke pulls himself out of his thoughts and starts walking toward Naruto.  
They soon reach a house that both boys recognize as the house of one of the most dangerous Mist Shinobi's.  
"Oh, oh this one, teme. Let's get this one." Naruto says excitedly but then becomes serious, "So what do I do, Sasuke?"  
"Haha, just follow my lead alright?" Naruto nods his head in understanding. Sasuke closes his eyes and takes a deep breath then, after a few seconds; he becomes see through and walks through the wall. Naruto takes this all in and, after a few false starts, manages to get through the wall as well.  
"Not bad, dobe." Sasuke remarks, "We'll make a proper vampire out of you yet." Naruto smiles happily in response. They start to move quietly and slowly toward the bed of the sleeping and unsuspecting Shinobi. They stop and stand over the bed, both boys eyes becoming red as they begin to think of the blood that's about to run down their faces. Sasuke strikes first, as he's the more experienced one, sinking fangs into the important artery in the victim's neck. The Shinobi wakes up and starts to put up a struggle. Naruto attacks him as well, sinking HIS fangs into another artery. The blood pours out so fast that it only takes a few seconds for the "famous and dangerous" Shinobi to die. They start to drink the sweet nectar that all of their species needs to survive. After a few seconds they pull away. Naruto had a glazed expression on his face but he was smiling broadly.  
"Wow," he whispered, "that was good."  
Sasuke wasn't paying any attention to what Naruto was saying, for his attention was riveted on a spot of blood the boy had missed. Sasuke, being a neat eater, didn't have any spots, so it was pretty distracting to see the blood slide down Naruto's face. Sasuke moved too quickly even for Naruto to see, and pinned Naruto to the floor, holding his hands captive. Naruto wasn't surprised in the least; Sasuke had been doing this for as long as they were together. He moaned when Sasuke pinned him to the floor and moaned again when Sasuke leaned down to lick the blood off his face.  
"You're such a messy eater," Sasuke said before he kissed Naruto. It was a soft kiss at first but then it became something more…intimate. Sasuke's tongue thrust against Naruto's lips demanding entrance into Naruto's mouth. Naruto obliged, happy to do anything to please his lover. Sasuke's tongue moved in to lick Naruto's tongue slowly at first but faster when he realized the boy still tasted like blood. Naruto moaned into Sasuke's mouth because, as always, he loved the sensation. Sasuke's hands moved down to bottom of Naruto's shirt and started to push it farther up, then leaned down to lick Naruto's nipples.  
"Yes," Naruto moaned.  
"Does it feel good?" Sasuke asked.  
"You know it does, you always ask me that," Naruto replied gasping as Sasuke's tongue started to swirl around Naruto's sensitive bud. Sasuke didn't reply, he just moved onto Naruto's other nipple and started to play with that one. Naruto started to breathe faster as Sasuke sucked his nipple into his mouth and cried out as he gently bit down. Sasuke pulled away to move farther down Naruto's body and unsnapped his pants. He pulls down Naruto's pants to reach the tender organ, and grips it. Naruto's body arches slightly at the feeling. Sasuke smiles slightly and starts to move his hand up and down. After a few seconds of that, he puts it in his mouth and starts sucking, all the while moving his hand and watching Naruto's face.  
"P-please Sasuke, go faster," Naruto whimpered, "Please go faster, I don't think I can last much longer."  
But instead of going faster, or continuing at all, Sasuke stops to pull away. Naruto looks at Sasuke in surprise and sees that he's getting undressed. Naruto smiles slyly and undresses himself the rest of the way.  
"On your hands and knees," Sasuke demands, when they're both completely unclothed. Shaking in anticipation, Naruto obliges. Sasuke drops to his knees and immediately thrusts himself into Naruto. Naruto cries out at the sensation and then starts to whimper when Sasuke begins to move in and out.  
"God Naruto, why are you always so tight?" Sasuke groans out. Naruto says nothing in response, so Sasuke snakes his hand around and grabs Naruto and starts to move his hand in time with his thrusts. Naruto bits his lip hard enough that it starts to bleed to prevent himself from making any noise. Sasuke wasn't going to have any of that so he thrusts faster and harder which causes his hand to move faster. Naruto couldn't take it anymore and finally cries out beneath the dual onslaught.  
"That's better," Sasuke says into Naruto's ear. He notices that Naruto was beginning to shake and realizes the boy is close to orgasm. He realizes that he, too, was getting close. Better finish this quick, Sasuke thought. His thrusts became faster and faster. Naruto cries out and his back arches and the first waves of his orgasm roll through him. Sasuke, feeling Naruto's channel constrict around him, comes as well. He continues to thrust in and out to stretch the feeling out longer. Finally they both lay on the ground spent, and gasping for air. Sasuke retrieves his hand to find that Naruto had cum all over it. He begins to lick his hand off, enjoying the taste of Naruto.  
When they both had finally caught their breath, Sasuke gets up off of Naruto and begins to get dressed. Naruto gets up as well and starts to put his clothes on. He watched Sasuke all the while, just as Sasuke was watching him.  
"Come on, dobe," Sasuke said, holding out his hand toward Naruto, "I'm hungry after that."  
Naruto, thinking the same thing, grabs at Sasuke's hand and pulls himself up.  
"Now you know ,dobe, that we ARE going to do that again."  
Naruto stays silent for a few seconds, smiles and say, "Gosh I sure hope so, that was great!"  
Sasuke laughs and they both turn and proceed to the next house.


End file.
